Light Bringer
by ari2266
Summary: A request from the most Awesome - Judamacaby! This is for you! A mystery youkai woman is accosted, a familiar man comes to her rescue - what will transpire along their journey?
1. Dark Saviour

"NO! Please! Don't make me do it!"

"Come on, bitch – take it off – we KNOW what you are – why not show us?"

The young woman backed further into the alleyway, her eyes wide and fearful of the several bulky men around her. Her black eyes flashed like ebony as the fear rose in her throat, hot and thick.

"Why are you doing this? Please! I just want to go home! I never hurt ANYONE!" Her voice was high and scared, some of the men leered, enjoying the sight of a helpless woman plead.

"Because scum like you don't belong in our village! It's cos 'o YOU, and YOUR kind that this place has had so many people killed!" The leader growled, his massive arms and heavy brows labelling him as the town blacksmith. The other men cried out in agreement:

"Scum like her!"

"Bloody vermin!"

"Killers born – all of 'em!"

"Stinkin' Youkai!"

Her head bowed at the last insult – though politically correct, nowadays, being called a youkai WAS an insult.

The sun had been sinking into the west as she had closed up her small shop. Packing her items into their baskets, she had hauled them onto her back and headed home. Business had not been good recently – there were less and less Youkai like her, looking for new, or more fashionable power limiters. Her family had been specializing in crafting the essential jewellery for generations, and she had never seen a market as slow as this before in her life. Rather than walk an extra two blocks, she had taken a shortcut through a nearby alleyway - that's where these idiots had been waiting for her.

"Come on DEMON – take off your limiter and show us what you really are!"

The girl trembled, terrified of her situation – if she took the limiter off, there was no guarantee she wouldn't go mad – like the rest of her family had... only six months back. But if she didn't…

She saw the nearest man reaching towards her, his grimy fingers twitching as he eyed her figure, licking his lips. Her mouth twisted in disgust – there was no way she would let THAT happen either!

She sighed, weighing her options as fast as her almost frozen body would allow. Finally bowing her head, she came to a decision – they would end up taking it off anyway – whether she chose to or not… might as well go down by her own decision…

The men closed in, their semi-drunken breath and animalistic grunts and snorts, jeering her as she stood near her dropped baskets, and raised one had to remove her antique, heirloom – her power limiter…

"Well... this seems very friendly."

A dark, yet pleasant voice rang out from the other end of the alley. "But why don't you all back off and let the lady go home – she looks kind of tired – don't you think, Hakuryuu?"

A small cheep could be heard, followed by a bone chilling, whispering laugh. Green eyes blazed through the dimly lit alley as a tall, dark haired man came to stand not three feet from the nearest assailant.

"Oy, buddy – get the fuck outta here – or we'll do the same for you!" The one nearest to him threatened, shifting his weight to appear larger than he already was. The girl stopped in her movements, her hands almost to her neck – who was this joker? What on earth did he think he was gonna do against a gang of muscled, hairy, armed men? Talk them down? He could make things a lot, lot worse!

"Please! Get out of here! You're making a mistake! Just leave – hurry!" Her voice was high and panicked – she didn't want to injure any more civilians than necessary if she lost control! The burly men chuckled darkly to each other, turning their backs on the thinner man, labelling him as 'no threat'.

"Yeah! You heard her yourself! You're making a mistake – so just bugger off!" The closer man yelled again, his good humour turning sour as he took a closer look at the younger, more attractive male. He snorted, turning his back on the dark haired man, ignoring the growing anger swirling behind him like a spreading mist.

"You know, I think you're right... I think I have made a mistake..." The low, smooth voice slipped through the growing darkness like liquid chocolate. The youkai woman dipped her head, pleased that he had accepted her wish, yet at the same time feeling a slight twinge of disappointment that he couldn't help her after all. She shivered as she lifted her hands higher, reaching for the clasp...

"...I made the mistake of letting you live."

A blast of light followed the statement, followed by a high pitched squeal of life being quickly extinguished. A scream followed, which was then proceeded by the loud roar of an enraged male. Light flared like the sunrise, consuming each man, and stalling his life, before turning his soul to ash – so powerful was the blast.

Wide ebony eyes locked on green as the last man fell. Her hands fell to her sides, empty. A sharp intake of breathe, and the dark man was in front of her - his body so close, she nearly fell back in shock. He caught her as she stumbled, marvelling at how her waist length, golden blonde hair shone brightly, even in the dim alley light.

"Wh... what just happened?" She stuttered her mind reeling as she tried to piece together the strange series of events. The village workers. The dark man. The despair. Then... the light. Who was this dark man who brought the light? Like the morning star, that preceeded the dawn? Who was her dark saviour?

Her green clad smiled softly, his monacle gleaming as a small white dragon landed on his shoulder, seeming to have come out of the sky above. His chocolate brown hair gleamed in the twilight, and his face took on soft, concerned vogue, despite his obvious killing capabilities. He looked into her midnight orbs, green meeting black in a gut deep sense of recognition... and trust.

"I'm Hakkai… what's your name?" The man had a pleasant light tenor voice, which contrasted greatly to his earlier, deathly croon. He seemed to be holding back some inside joke, that only he knew - such was his smile.

She felt instantly at ease looking up into his emerald eyes, as though her safety was assured within this slim man's, surprisingly powerful hold. She allowed her lips to curve into a small smile as she answered:

"My name is Izumi."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Revelation

The sun had disappeared into the inky blackness of the night, stars squinting through the peepholes in the sky to watch the couple making their way across the small village below. They whispered to each other, as stars do, and commented on the scene taking place below...

Hakkai comfortably held the majority of the heavy baskets that Izumi had been struggling with earlier. Under normal circumstances, her brother would have carried them for her, or one of the local men would have offered. But these were not normal circumstances. The day the minus wave hit, was the day her world turned inside out – her life as she knew it, shattered, her friends - either newly formed enemies or dead from youkai attack.

She was left alone the day her brother died – bestowing his shell to the animalistic beast that dared to call itself family. Its limiter had shattered in an instant, such had been the power of the rage that called to the beast inside her once loving brother. She had cried bitterly that day. The broken bones, facial cuts and large bruises he had bestowed upon her, leaving her a trembling wreck upon the kitchen floor as he joined the other youkai of the village, in razing it to the ground.

Izumi had only escaped due to the power of her own limiter. So ancient, and soaked in magic, that it absorbed each of his blows, making them no more painful than a regular mans', rather than a superhuman one. Still – a regular man that enraged, was enough to cause severe damage, and Izumi had barely escaped with her life. Shaking her head to erase the painful memories, she cast a quick glance from under her eyelashes to the tall brunette with the easy smile, who was happily chatting to the small white dragonet on his shoulder. She grinned, turning her face away to hide it as a bubble of laughter caught in her throat.

The ma – Hakkai – looked up at her in question, the dragon glancing at her curiously. She shook her head and continued towards the small, single storied house on the village outskirts. The brunette man followed quickly after her, mumbling something to the dragon, who cheeped in reply. A flash of light was followed by a small explosion of wind, and Izumi was knocked forward. Looking around frantically for the attacker, she found the strangest sight she had seen in all her long years.

Hakkai was seated in the driver's seat of a _machine_. She vaguely remembered hearing about these kinds of contraptions – automobiles, or something like that. This one was called a jake... john.... jeep! That was it. Curious, and a little bit suspicious, Izumi flicked back her waist long blonde hair behind her ears, and put her hands on her hips.

"Uh... Hakkai-san – where did THAT come from?" She queried, her senses open for signs of deception.

Hakkai laughed quietly, and put one hand behind his head, the other making an L sign as he answered, "Well... they say ignorance is bliss..." His easy smile wavered under her scrutiny, and he sighed, still smiling, but more honestly so.

"Please get in, Miss. I don't want you to have to strain yourself any more today." The youkai woman, hesitated, until he said, "Please, Izumi..." She caved, not able to resist his logic, or the soft way he said her name. Dumping her baskets in he back, she gingerly touched the door. Shaking her head at her own aversion to technology, she placed both hands on the window pane, and vaulted into the front passenger seat, settling neatly.

Hakkai's eyes widened at the woman's actions. She was... unique. Her long, golden blonde hair shone like the rising sun, casting his memory back to a certain monk. Her deep eyes called to him in a strange way, as though her soul was trying to touch his through no more that a single glance. Her agility and courage made him hold his breath – the way she stood, shaking in fear before her attackers, yet crying for him to save himself. Truly, this woman was unique.

Izumi eyed Hakkai in concern – he seemed to be lost in his own little world. "Uhh. Hakkai-san? My house is THAT way." She said loudly, pointing north. Hakkai shook his head slightly, and chuckled, embarrassed. "Oh sorry! Right! Of course it is!" Gunning the engine, he made in the direction of her home.

The journey would only have been ten minutes, but to Izumi it felt like eternity. The uncomfortable silence held between driver and passenger was agonizing. She thought maybe she would have been better off just walking alone. Looking over at his smoothly panelled face she knew she would have regretted that. Hakkai noticed her attention and grinned back. Izumi flushed pink, flustered to have been caught staring.

Arriving at the house, Izumi opened the door to the inky blackness, and sighed in relief. _Home_. She was home, safe and sound – thank the gods. Placing her baskets by the door, she stretched her hands above her head, arching her back to hear her joints pop from the pressure. Turning the open doorway, she called out to her dark saviour. "Hakkai-san! Please, come in – won't you join me for dinner?" Her mind stuttered at the common phrase… how long had it been since she had asked such a 'normal' question?

Hakkai smiled brightly, the white dragon back on his shoulder, the jeep now gone. She shook her head, not bothering to ask – he would probably just give her another sliding answer. Moving back into the house, she heard him murmur to the dragon as he came nearer to the door. Izumi stoked the banked fire place, adding wood so the flames licked them hungrily, creating a brooding, flickering light to play across the open room.

"Uh, miss Izumi? I'm sorry…" Izumi looked around from her seat by the hearth, and glanced at him curiously. "…I won't be able to join you, I'm afraid. My friends and I are staying in the village, and I was sent for supplies. It was, incidentally, pure luck that I cam across you. I do wish you well, but it's time I returned."

**

At the village, the local inn shook as three simultaneous sneezes rocked the foundations.

**

Izumi stood, a sad look in her eye, but her face gleaming in thanks. "Oh, of course, I completely understand. I merely wanted to thank you for your help today – I don't think I could ever repay you for what you prevented." Her head bowed as she remembered the moment she had dared to release her limiter. Quivering slightly, she raised her head, and looked up, straight into his emerald green gaze. A small gasp escaped her lips, at what she saw in those eyes – pain, fear, death, longing and despair. They swirled like pools in a forest glen, changing and dancing, deeper, she looked. Deeper. There he was – gentle, soft, calm, protective… love. He was… alone. Like her.

Izumi dropped her gaze instantly, as Hakkai quivered in shock. What had she just done to him? He felt like she had waded through his mind, discarding his sordid past until she touched his core. His dangerously tender centre. How? How had she slipped through his defences so effortlessly? Gripping her arms by the shoulders, he brought her close, feeling her flinch in his strong grasp. Heat pool in his throat as he growled softly.

"Look at me." He commanded. Izumi shook, her trembling figure only enraging him further. That a soft, weakling like her could get past his calm facade, face his inner demon, then continue… it was unheard of.

"Look at ME." He said again, his voice deeper, menacing. Izumi raised her eyes to his, tears sparkling on her eyelashes as he glared into her face. "Do you know who I was, little girl?" The blonde woman just trembled, unable to answer as his eyes changed from sparkling emeralds to hard jade. Hakkai's fingers clenched tighter, wanting to scare her, so she would never again think to disregard his demon nature so easily.

"I… was Cho Gonou."

Izumi's breath came out in small white wisps, her body felt cold, and her eyes glazed over in horror. _Cho Gonou._ She thought, her mind falling head over mental heels. _The infamous mass murderer. The slayer of 1000 youkai. Oh…Kami…_

Her body went slack in his grip as blissful darkness took over her mind...


	3. Light Bringer

Izumi floated in the blissful space between heaven and reality, the darkness cocooning her like cool silk and the voices in the near silence whispering her name softly, urging her to relax… just relax..

Izuuuumi…. Izuumi…

"Izumi."

The strong, manly voice flowed through her midnight existence, waking her, waking the demon inside her. She whispered to the angry, beastial side of her consciousness, calming its growls with the gentle words she had always used, rather than relying on the power of the limiter.

Feeling her mind rise to her reality, Izumi sighed, and tried to remember why she had escaped in the first place. There was home, fireplace. Dinner. Then... fear, cold... jade eyes... Gonou....

Izumi choked as she took a deep, breath, her eyes flying open and staring straight at the ceiling. Where was she? Feeling a large had on her forehead, she instinctibly flinched away, her body curling up in the corner of the small bed she had found herself in. Her bed.

"Calm down, you took a nasty fall – I'm surprised you're awake so soon."

That voice. That smoother than silk, crooning voice. How she feared it now...

"Th...Thankyou..." She stuttered, staring like a deer in the headlights at the coffee haired man. His eyes were sparkling like gems once more, but there was a hidden message behind that look – sometimes gems were unfathomable that way. A small, gentle smile played on his lips, and he was watching her warily.

Hakkai knew by the fear in her eyes, that she remembered everything that had happened earlier. His revelation of his past name. His true self. He sighed – he should have expected no less – even from this woman, who he seemed to know deep down in his gut. Somehow... her knew her... he was sure.

:How are you feeling now?" He asked gently, flinching at the sight of her trembling hands, and the way she was still tucked into a ball in the corner of the bed. Kami, he had to stop this – he couldn't leave her in this condition – she would be too much easy prey for the youki that were no soubtdly following them. He sighed. What to do?

"IZUMI!"

The loud growling snarl derailed Hakkai's train of thought. Who the hell...? Flicking his eyes back to the blonde womans face, Hakkai was surprised to see it had turned a startling shade of pale green. She looked… like she had seen a ghost.

"… Miraz..?" She breathed, her eyes wide and staring.

Hakkai frowned, his naturally protective nature taking over, as he leapt from the bedroom, heading for the direction of the owner of that voice. Miraz? Who was this _Miraz_? An old lover, perhaps? The thought depressed him for some reason. Reaching the kitchen, he immediately saw the damage to the rear door – the frame busted and the wood splintered into pieces. Dark, muddy footprints led back into the house.

The former human sighed, his predatory nature scraping the surface of his outwardly calm façade. This was not good. The assailant was now in the house, and - judging from his entrance – heading straight for Izumi. Darting back through the house, he heard a loud, piercing scream reverberate through the wooden walls. No…

Bursting back into the bedroom, he found the young woman curled up into a pitiful, quivering ball, protecting herself from the raised fists of the Youkai standing over her. Hakkai took it all in with a single glance – the torn clothes, the bloody blue fists, the snarling, blonde haired, sapphire skinned demon. No pity. Hakkai had NO pity for this kid of thing.

Moving faster than the eye could see, the green eyed hero swept in, beneath the swinging fists, protecting Izumi with his body. He grunted as a hit landed, and quickly turned to face his opponent, green eyes glazing over. The Youkai growled, and swung again, missing as Hakkai dodged, trying to draw his anger away from the tremling blonde woman.

"My, my… a bit of a temper we have there, don't we?" He said pleasantly. He was always at his most sadistic when he was pleasant. A glowing light appeared around his hand faintly, growing in time with each step that his opponent took towards him. Right as he was about to blast, a blonde blur stepped in front of him arms wide, blocking his attack. The blue Youkai didn't care for the interference, and slapped Izumi to the side with one ham sized fist. The woman crashed into the wall, sliding down lifelessly.

"Stay outta the way, Sister – or I'll kill you first, rather than second…"

_Sister?_ Hakkai thought, horrified – then that must mean… Izumi… is a…

The Youkai growled, swinging his head around to see the young, dark haired man chuckling lightly, his eyes shadowed. He looked so fragile, ready to snap almost. The blue skinned demon grinned, licking his lips as he approached the obviously deranged man, whose mind had snapped.

"So… you're just like me…" Hakkai whispered, throwing an amused, angry look towards Izumi's still figure. "…and yet still, you are afraid of me? Then you are at least honest on that front… I AM someone to be feared…No matter how much I hate it…"

"Wha the FUCK you talkin' bout, you gay little turd?" the Youkai growled, his stinking breath of rotten meat and the metallic scent of blood wafting outwards. Hakkai met his gaze, and in one instant, the blue skinned demon knew he was facing death. A small, gentle smile played on smooth, tan lips…

"...So sorry to do this to one of my own – but you can't do that to a woman, and expect me to see you live through it…"

Izumi awoke for the second time, in a familiar setting, lying facing the ceiling. The sun was beaming in through the window, and the morning larks greeted in cheerfully. She was on her bed – again. But this time… there was no warm hand comforting her, no smooth voice calling her name. She was alone… truly alone. Her throat closed, and she felt her eyes burn as unwanted tears began to march towards her chin.

Rubbing her stinging eyes, she spotted a folded note on the pillow next to her cheek. Gasping, she opened it quickly, scanning the neat, calligraphic writing, and felt fresh tears well in her eyes. Folding the note carefully, she eased herself up and placed it in her desk drawer, locking it with a small silver key. She then straightened her gown, wiped her eyes on her sleeves, and set about straightening the house with renewed determination…

* * *

_Dear Ms. Izumi,_

_It was truly a pleasure to meet you today, and I'm sorry you had to go through so much without me there for you when you woke up. Unfortunately, I have had to leave urgently for two reasons:_

_I am travelling with my three companions, and if I had not returned soon, they would have not been able to continue without me._

_I would hate for you to wake up and only see the face of the man I used to be._

_I now know that the demon who attacked last night was your brother. Before he died, he informed me of your circumstances, of how the two of you lived, and when he took off his limiter, yet you refused. He told me he had come back for the limiter you possessed. Apparently, it holds great restorative power, and with it, he could become 'invincible'. Or so he thought. The necklace you wear is extremely valuable, and I understand the pendant on it is an antique Eagle's Head carving. After taking a closer look while you slept, (forgive me) I discovered something rather shocking – Miss Izumi – your limiter, is actually just a regular silver pendant. _

_Indeed, all the rumours, the speculation your family had on it was mere gossip. It was all YOU Izumi. It was YOUR inner strength that stopped the transformation, and in that – you are unique. I truly wish for your wellbeing, and hope that you find further strength in the knowledge that you have given me a reason to continue to hope. Hope for the Youkai. For Shangrila. And mostly, for myself. For me – you are a beacon of hope….a bringer of light, and I cherish knowing you._

_Live long, Izumi, and know that no matter what happens in your life, change is inevitable, and through change, there is always the chance of meeting someone new._

_Until we meet again,_

_Cho Hakkai._

_* * *_


	4. Epilogue 4 years Later

Izumi was slowly stirring the crock pot, staring out the window to the rising sun, her long blonde hair falling loosely around her lower back, her lips spread softly, into the contented smile she wore so freely these days.

It had been 3 months since things had begun to noticeably change. First the demons that had disappeared began to return to their homes. Of course, the reception was not anything near welcoming, so most of them just packed their things and left, not saying another word. Their shame and guilt at doing things they couldn't control giving rise to one of the highest suicide spikes in recent history.

A few chose to stay, and fight for their right to live in the villages as citizens once more. There was much bitterness over this, and in more than one village, people awoke to find their local demon contingent had been murdered in the night by the enraged citizens.

Some though – some had managed to obtain the rare gift of 'a second chance'. They would never again be trusted, but they were given the opportunity to give back to their communities, for when they had taken so much. Izumi was now living in one such community. Youkai and humans were co-existing now – tensly, yes – but existing.

It was just like Hakkai had said.

She had spoken on behalf of her brethren, she led by example about what a youkai could do to contribute to the village, and how a limiter could contain any evil they still had lurking inside them. After much debate, the village elders agreed, seeing as how Izumi had never harmed anyone, nor given cause for concern. In fact, she soon became the voice of the youkai population within her village. She had status, and respect. She was now someone people looked up to, and could ask for advice, help or blessings.

But besides all that, she would not leave her house on the village outskirts. When asked why, she just smiled and said, "Because it's my home... and I don't want him to think I left after all, should he stop by." Whenever asked who 'he' was, she just smiled again, and shook her head.

Many speculated that she meant her brother, as he had never returned like so many of the others had. Some thought it was perhaps a demon lover she had had before the madness. One lady though she was talking about Santa Clause. Either way, the community in general gradually began to thrive again, their lives slowly turning back to normal.

Izumi lifted the steaming spoon to her lips and tasted the soup. She nodded her head, and pulled it off the stove fire, lifting the pot to set it on the table with a dull thud. The Youkai children would be coming for lunch today – all those youngsters who had lost their parents to the madness, yet were innocent in themselves. Such a sad time it was for them, having to rely on the giving's of others. She let them use her floor occasionally, when they couldn't find anywhere else to sleep. Many had been adopted by the returned Youkai – those who had lost their families and were looking to start rebuilding in that void.

Lost in her thoughts, she almost missed the soft knock on the door. Untying her apron as she made her way to the entrance, she called out lightly, alerting the visitor. Placing her had on the doorknob, she swung it open, momentarily blinded by the glare of morning light. Shielding her eyes, she winced and blinked rapidly, trying to retrieve her vision.

"Hello, Izumi."

…That soft rolling voice. That calming, beautiful voice. That achingly familiar voice.

Her sight returned, and she stared at him, and older, battle scared him. The man she remembered from her dreams. Tears filled her eyes, and she flung herself out the door throwing her arms around him as she cried into his shoulder, her heart fairly bursting in joy.

"I knew it! I knew you'd come back!" She cried, tears streaming down her face, her smile watery and bright. She stared into his eyes, seeing the hope she had put there herself, being rekindled and changing into a burning, passionate emotion He grinned at her, arms around her waist as he pulled her towards him, his lips aching for her touch… he had waited so long…

Izumi blushed, and pressed herself closer to him, murmuring his name, before his lips finally found hers…

"…Hakkai…"


End file.
